Under the Meeting Room table
by 2kitsune
Summary: Loki teleports into a meeting with all the Avengers and surprises Stark with a little 'Fun' under the table; but when they get interrupted Loki comes back for more. Rated M for Sex. MxM. Seme!Stark, Uke!Loki.


Pairing: Tony x Loki

Warning: Sexual themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers© or any of the characters.

A/N: So, this is kind of like 'Under the table' but I made it in a different place, I don't know why but I really like writing Tony in those kinds of situations. PS; Sorry about the change in character point, I kinda used a sex scene from another story because I couldn't be bothered and just wanted this up already, whoever see's and tells me where it switches over will get a cookie?

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

* * *

At three in the morning you wouldn't expect anyone to be awake, it was simply unheard of unless you were taking a trip oversees or had work; so _why _in the name of Iron Man was Tony Stark barely awake at three thirty in the morning at a meeting that fury had called?

Oh yeah, because Pepper was a bitch who had files worth of blackmail on him; _Ahem._

"Another thing we will be touching up one toda-"Stark tried to listen, he really did, and it was just that angry birds on his phone were a whole lot more interesting.

Ignoring Banner's obvious sideways looks and the fact that he could _feel _Natasha's eyes on him from where she was sitting across from him; the room itself was circular with a sunken floor, in which a round table where all the Avengers sat, about three steps back was a barrier and then rows and rows of seat's gradually climbed like a cinema.

Pepper, along with the media and other personal assistants and Etc, were all sitting in the raised seats behind them; the only exception was Agent Coulson who sat next to Fury.

To his left sat Banner and Thor, and to his right sat Captain America, Natasha, and Clint; Hawkeye looked a little out of character sitting usually in the black leather seat, his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap as he pined for his bow, Natasha's eyes kept flicking to different places every minute as she scanned the room, Banner sat there listening to every word as did Cap, and Thor was looking around confusedly at everyone and wasn't paying the slightest attention to anyone.

Little did Tony know that his morning was going to get a whole lot more interesting

"Blah-blah-blah-blah" that's basically what Fury sounded like to Tony right now, letting out a long sigh the playboy ran a hand through his tousled hair and let out a loud sigh; pressing angrily on the screen Stark tried again and again to beat the current level he was on before finally rage quitting and turning off his phone, shoving it into his dress pants pocket.

Looking side to side to make sure no one was watching Tony reached over and gently poked Banner in the sides, smirking when he jumped a little.

"What?" Bruce hissed out of the side of his mouth, not actually looking at Stark and keeping his blue eyes on Fury.

"I'm bored!" Tony whined, pouting slightly, "Entertain me!" he demanded, completely ignoring the fact that he sounded a lot like a little child, not that he wasn't; _Ahem._

"Tony" Bruce sighed, "We're in a meeting, if you're not going to listen then entertain yourself"

"Oh, I plan to" Tony muttered far too low for anyone to hear, "But Brucey!" he whined, back in his usual tone, but Banner had already turned back to Fury and was no longer paying any attention to the playboy.

Cursing to himself Tony turned to face forward in his seat and slumped down, resting his face in the palm of his hand; but that was when a quiet '_crack' _reached his ears, and suddenly there were hands on his hips.

Jumping nearly a foot in the air Stark quickly looked around to make sure no one had noticed, no one had, before scooting back in the chair and looking down; his hazel eyes immediately trapped by a pair of emerald green ones.

"Loki" he breathed, hazel eyes widening; looking back up Tony briefly thought about raising the alarm, seeing as Loki was one of the most wanted criminals on earth right now, but when the grip on his hips tightened he was easily persuaded not too.

Looking back down Tony's breathing hitched as Loki trailed his ivory hands down the billionaires thighs, smirking as he lightly tapped over the brunette's crotch; Stark gasped as the Blackett's teasing but made no motion to stop the prince, leaning back again to watch the show.

Loki continued to smirk as he slowly undid Tony's belt silently, before leaning forward and grabbing the playboy's zipper with his teeth; there was something about seeing Loki's face that made pleasure spike through him, with an amused smile Stark watched as the Blackett finally undid it and exposed blue underwear.

The Blackett's eyes widened at Stark's package, Tony smirked down at him and mouthed; "Go for it" before turning his hazel eyes back to fury and trying to keep his eyes from drifting.

It was simply the best feeling to be able to feel what Loki was doing but not being able to see him; Tony kept his gaze up as the Blackett ran his hands all over his member, making his breathing hitch a little but not by much.

Next Loki's tentative fingers curled under the waistline of Starks underwear, hesitating before pulling them down; Tony felt his member spring free and he brought his hand down in a casual movement to push the bottom of his shirt out of the way, leaving the rest to Loki.

At first it was a hand around his member, jerking him off slowly but sensually; Tony shifted in his seat and reached forward for his water to cover the low moan he let out, it had been a long time since he allowed himself the pleasure to jack off or to be jacked off and the playboy was going to enjoy his thoroughly.

It was then when the hand was suddenly gone; Tony looked down maybe a little too fast to see if the Blackett had disappeared only to see Loki wrap his pretty little mouth around Stark's throbbing manhood.

"Mmmm" Tony moaned a little, immediately stiffening and looking side to side; in his peripheral vision he thought he saw Bruce look over at him, but when Stark actually raised his head Banner had his full attention on Fury who in turn was rattling on about new security measures.

Under the table Loki was flicking his tongue over the head of Tony's member, gently sucking now and again as he continued to pump near the base; One of the demi god's nails hit that special vein and Stark actually had to cough to stop himself from moaning, thankfully no one payed him any attention.

"Fuck, loki" Stark murmured far too low for anyone to hear; looking around Tony made sure no one was watching him before placing a hand on Loki's head and pushing him down, his fingers wrapping into the Blackett's soft curls.

"Mmf" Loki choked a little but didn't try to move away; instead he took a couple of minutes to compose himself before beginning to bob his head up and down, managing to move deeper and deeper every time.

Stark resisted the strong urge to loll his head back and moan; Trying to act natural Tony turned slightly in his seat and promptly winked at Pepper who was sitting behind her, in turn the redhead rolled her eyes and motioned for the playboy to turn back around with her mouth set in a firm line.

Turning back around Tony let out a long breath as Loki finally managed to deep throat him, the demi god's bobbing almost becoming needy; Stark's breathing hitched and he shifted in his chair again, moving his other hand to cover his forehead so that he could close his eyes.

"Ah" Stark moaned, every time Loki came up Stark pushed him back down rather forcefully; the playboys stomach began to tingle and his palms slightly sweaty, his stomach feeling like it was slowly tightening.

"Tony!" Fury suddenly yelled from the head of the table, Stark's head shot up and he fixed the black man with a innocent look with those hazel eyes of his.

"Yes?" Stark asked; as slowly as possible he removed his hand from Loki's head and straightened up in his chair, moving the hand that was covering his face.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Fury asked in that dangerous tone of his, hands moving to his hips as he glared at the playboy with his one good eye.

"Uh, yes?" Tony answered, then gulping; underneath the table Loki had stopped when Fury had called out the playboys name, but had now started again with even more force to get Stark's attention.

And god damn, he defiantly had Tony's attention by now!

"Uh, No" Fury replied sarcastically, "As I was saying" he obviously started again, still glaring at tony, "The safest place for The Avengers right now would defiantly be Stark tower seeing as it has the same security as here, and Tony has J.A.R.V.I.S which increases that much more"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Stark nearly yelled, almost forgetting about Loki and going to stand up; but thankfully the blackett stopped him by dragging his nails down the playboys thigh, halting him effectively, "You mean to say you want all of them-" here he pointed at Bruce, Natasha, Hawkeye, Cap, and Thor, "To stay in _my _tower?"

"I would not stay all the time" Thor cut in, "I would be transporting between Asguard and your world"

"Not the point" Stark snapped, angry now, "How am I supposed to make room for five more people!?"

Behind him he heard shuffling and Pepper's voice was heard, "Pepper Potts, CEO for stark industries" she started, "Stark could use the fourth floor of stark towers for housing, we have extra rooms in which we can modify to suit everyone's tastes, and some can be made into bathrooms"

Inwardly Stark grumbled, fuck Pepper and her large mouth; but of course, she wasn't finished.

"And it's only a floor under Tony's main kitchen, lounge, and gym; Stark's own quarters are another floor up and I'm sure Mr. Banner and Mr. Stark can share the lab in the basement" she finished, more shuffling was heard as she sat back down.

"Thank you Ms. Potts" Fury said, "It has been decided" he added, his eyes flashing, "The Avengers will move into Stark tower effective immediately until more permanent decisions can be made"

Everyone in the meeting room started moving and Tony had no option but to push Loki away, but to his surprise the Demi god was already gone and had done the playboys pants up.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

The whole day had then been consumed by moving everyone in; Pepper had somehow planned redecorators to be there before everyone had gotten back and by eight at night everyone had their owns bedrooms and bathrooms.

After a quick together, Pizza of course, Stark had waved everyone goodnight and made his way upstairs; collapsing on his bed and frowning when he could still hear Thor's booming laugh downstairs.

Still laying down Stark managed to pull his clothes off, dropping them off the end of the bed and crawling up so that he was resting against the headboard; his eyebrows already drooping.

That was when a soft _'crack' _sounded, and suddenly there was a body pressed against his.

"Hello, Stark" a voice purred in his ear, one that he recognized all too well.

"Loki" Tony whispered, "Mind telling me how you got in here?"

"I think you'll find that's none of your business" Loki replied coldly, now pressing kisses down Tony's neck and leaving bite marks on his collar bones.

"Stop" Tony hissed, trying not to moan at Loki's actions, "We shouldn't be doing this" he said for the first time in his life, trying to push the Blackett off of him.

"Your body says differently, Stark" Loki purred, one hand went between their bodies to rub the growing bulge in Starks boxers as the Blackett ground his own groin against the playboy from where he was sitting on Tony's upper thighs.

"Yeah, but-"Tony tried to think around the growing haze in his mind, "Ah!" he moaned a little too loudly when Loki leant down and nipped the playboys nipple roughly.

"Shhh" Loki whispered, pushing on Starks shoulders and was moderately surprised when the Man of Iron let himself be pushed back onto the bed, "Just let me do all the work, and enjoy yourself" he smirked

Hearing the Brunette hiss fuelled Loki's actions even more; kissing down Starks chest, his upper abdomen, stopping briefly to stick his tongue out and lick around the brunette's belly button, smirking to himself when it made the playboy arch off the bed, before finally stopping at Tony's waist line.

Eyeing the man below him Loki was pleased to already see that his actions weren't going to waste, Stark already supporting a tent his pants; looking back up at the Brunette's face Loki found Tony's eyes closed, his head on his pillows as his upper body continued to arch off the bed whenever Loki made the slightest movement.

Taking his eyes off the Man of Iron Loki began to pull down Starks boxers; Now free the Brunette's member sprung up to rest against his snail trail, leaking small amounts of pre-cum, Tony was big and thick, making Loki tremble at the idea of it being inside him.

Feeling Starks eyes on him Loki looked up, making sure that their eyes met before leaning down and taking the playboy's member into his mouth

Immediately Tony bucked up, his back arching and letting out a low guttural moan, his large hands grasping onto the sheets; looking back down Loki began to bob his head, reaching underneath his brother to rub Starks testicles, rewarded with the beautiful sound of the playboys moans.

"Ah, L-loki" Stark gasped, his hands coming down on top of Loki's head and tugging on his long black locks; this time it was Loki who let out a moan, body tingling he began to feel very hot as a familiar warmth pooled into his stomach.

Continuing his bobbing Loki became a little braver, taking Stark in deeper and deeper with every bob of his head and feeling his body tingle when the playboy savagely tugged at his hair, letting out moan after moan as his back arched and his tanned skin glistened with sweat.

Now deep throating with ease Loki hummed around Starks member, making the Brunette dig his nails into Loki's scalp; the pain turned to pleasure and soon the Blackett was moaning along with the playboy, his bobbing became faster and he began to pinch and rub at Tony's testicles, his own smaller body was breaking out in sweat and his member was straining against his own pants.

"Loki" Stark called, his voice scratchy, "I-I'm close" with his inhumane strength he pushed Loki down further, forcing the Blackett to go faster; feeling himself straining against his own pants Loki reached back and undid his own pants, reaching inside and pulling his own member out and beginning to pump it, his body twitching and making him gasp.

"Ah, cum for me" Loki purred, underneath him Stark legs twitched along with his body; small tears welled up in the corner of Loki's eyes as he went all out, putting everything into his ministrations before,

"Loki!" Stark yelled above him, his seed bursting from his member and filling Loki's mouth; moving away from his brother the Blackett forced the playboy's head off the pillow, making sure their eyes were locked before swallowing the Man of Iron's entire load, smirking when the Brunette moaned at the sight and thrust his hips up against Loki's, making the trickster god moan as well.

Panting Loki fell forward onto Starks chest, head rising and falling as he breathed; gasping for air the Blackett weakly raised his head, both of them locking gaze before leaning forward, their lips connecting in a kiss.

Blood boiled under Loki's skin, he gasped and Stark took the opportunity to gently poke his tongue into the tricksters' mouth; Loki smirked against Tony's lips and opened his mouth further, the taller man taking advantage of him, twirling and twisting his tongue and making the Blackett cross eyed with need.

"Stark" Loki moaned, rutting against the blonde's stomach, "Fuck me" he purred before gasping when Tony bit down on his lower lip, tongue swiping at the blood that he had drawn there.

"Are you sure?" Tony rumbled, pushing Loki back so they could talk and ignoring the Blackett's whimpers of protest, "It'll hurt"

"I'm sure" Loki insisted, still rutting against Tony's stomach even though the Brunette held onto his upper arms and tried to stop him.

Making a sound of agreement Stark suddenly crashed their lips back down for a pressured hot kiss, lips instantly open and tongues wrapping; Their hot breath melted into each other and even the windows where already getting slightly fogged, Tony smirked and bucked upwards into Loki, hearing the Blackett moan above him and press back down against his arousal.

"Man of Iron" Loki moaned, rolling his hips down onto Stark, and arching when the Brunette began running a finger down his back, bringing his other hand up to the Blackett's mouth; without having to be told Loki happily brought them into his mouth, sucking and rubbing his tongue against him so that they were properly lubricated.

Once they where Tony pulled his finger's out of Loki's mouth, trailing them down his back like he had with his other hand, he gave the blackett a hard smack on the ass which made him cry out before gently rubbing circles around Loki's puckered hole, the trickster had magicked his clothes away ages ago; hazel eye met greens and with a smirk Stark muttered, "How much do you want it?"

"I want it" Loki moaned like a whore, "Give it to me" eyes now half lidded Loki leaned forward and gave Stark a gentle kiss before the Brunette pushed his finger into the Blackett.

"Ooooh!" the Blackett moaned, eyes closing and head dropping onto Tony's hard chest as the Brunette gently pushed in and out of him; to start with it was painful, but the pain edged away after a minute under Starks skilful touch and all he could feel was pleasure.

"Loki" Stark muttered, for the first time he buck his groin up against Loki's, emitting a low moan, "You're so tight" adding another finger Tony began to stretch the Blackett, pushing his fingers in as far as he could go and making Loki moan and arch his back, his gasps filling the air.

Three fingers in and Loki was on heaven, Stark pushing in and out of him and making the Blackett writhe and gasp, "Hurry up, I want you inside me"

Smirking Stark pulled his fingers out and expertly flipped them over, Loki now planted firmly underneath the Man of Iron; grinding their hips together Loki realized that through all of this he was still hard, moaning he made sure to grind so hard it almost hurt, heat starting to pool in his stomach once again as his body sung.

"Got any lube?" he muttered, glancing up at Stark and noticing how there was sweat pooling on the Brunette's forehead and chest, the playboys cheeks surprisingly pink and his hair tousled, he probably didn't look any better.

As a reply Tony shook his head, signalling he had none; Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, making sure Stark eyes were on him he spat in his hand, bringing it down and grasping the Brunette's manhood, making sure to spread his spit around so it was lubricated.

"Do it" Loki whispered, guiding Stark's member directly to his hole; the Brunette gave him one final kiss on the forehead, before pushing all the way, "Oh, ouch" The Blackett whimpered, nails scratching into the playboys back as his ass throbbed, this hurt a lot more then he thought it would.

"Loki" Stark moaned, ignoring the large scratch marks the trickster god was carving into his back.

"M-move" Loki whispered, feeling numb as the pain edged away, Stark smirked and purred;

"I plan to" before thrusting in as hard as he could.

Panting Loki thrust his hips down to meet Tony's, "Faster" he whimpered, clutching tighter onto the Brunette's back when was slammed into, the playboy going all out as he gripped onto Loki's hips and bruised his skin.

"Oh, _fuck" _Loki moaned, rolling his head back onto the pillow and wrapping his legs around Starks hips; above him the Brunette pounded him relentlessly, leaning in and biting down on the Blackett's neck hard enough to draw blood.

"Loki" Stark gasped against Loki's neck, bringing on hand down to pump the Blackett's neglected member; "AH!" Loki yelled, his cheeks flushing pink as his back arched high off the bed.

Eyes nearly cross eyed with need Loki continued to writhe as Tony pounded into him, sweat pouring off his face and hair a hot mess, he was close, he could feel it; looking up at the Brunette Loki noticed how the playboy's eyebrows furrowed, pushing in at different angles until he hit Loki's prostate

"Fuck!" he yelled, his voice cracking, now barely able to breath as his pleasure heightened, he squirmed and twitched, his moans sounding like a whore's, above him he barely heard Stark mutter "I'm close" nodding to no one but himself Loki somehow managed to smirk and gasped, "Together"

"LOKI!" Tony bellowed, pounding him a couple of more time's before releasing inside the Blackett, his cum trickling out of Loki's hole; With his member still in Loki he rolled his hips down, riding out his orgasm and continuing to pump the Blackett's member furiously.

"Fuck" Loki chanted, eyes screwing shut as his body let out a final twitch, "STARK" he screamed, his voice hoarse as he released all over his stomach and the playboys hand.

Riding out his orgasm Loki continued to twitch, above him Tony smirked and watched with apparent interest.

"Well, that was-"Tony started, gesturing with his hand at nothing in particular, "Interesting?" he drew out, his smirk never leaving.

"Mmmm, yes, it was" Loki purred, leaning up to give the playboy a final kiss before slowly climbing off the bed; the pain in his ass was bad but the trickster god could live through it, clicking his finger's once the Blackett's clothes were magically back on him.

"Damn, wish I could do that" Stark commented, having watched the whole thing.

"Maybe I'll teach you sometime" Loki winked, "See you, Man of Iron" he added slyly before teleporting away.

"Wai-"Tony went to yell, moving as though to grab the Blackett; but Loki was already gone, "Damnit" the playboy, "I was gonna tell him Fury's updating the security"

Moving around in bed Stark didn't bother to wash himself or pull his boxers back on, covering himself with his duvet and closing his eyes, "Oh well" the playboy yawned, "He'll just have to find out the hard way" before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

You guys probably hate me, Ne? First I say I'm slightly discontinuing my other story and then I put this up? Oh man, I'm a horrible person.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **it is greatly appreciated and I thrive to please you all.

I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but this is what the rest of The Avengers were hearing when Tony and Loki thought that no one could hear them.

* * *

: 2kitsune :

* * *

"Can you, hear that?" Clint's fingers came up and everyone went silent as he cocked his head towards the ceiling; everyone followed his example and pretty soon everyone could hear the low moans coming from upstairs.

"Who does he have up there?" Cap asked in wonder, "We never saw him take anyone up there, how'd he sneak her past us?"

"Its Tony" Banner shrugged, going back to taking sips of a small whisky he stole, "He probably has back staircases we don't know about"

"STARK!" Someone yelled from upstairs, everyone stopped talking to try figure out who it was but only Thor recognized that voice.

"L-loki?" The blonde uttered, turning pale: almost robotically everyone turned to watch as the thunder god furrowed his eyebrows as he waited for the next shout.

"LOKI!" Stark's voice yelled a second later, confirming the blonde's suspicions.

"He has _Loki _up there?" Natasha spoke up; turning to Hawkeye he nodded and disappeared in a blink of a eye.

"Man of Iron" Thor thundered, going to storm from the room; thankfully Banner and Cap were in the way so they somehow managed to get him on the couch, assuring him that Clint would take care of it.

* * *

Welp, there ya go :)


End file.
